An image processing device such as a scanner or a printer can execute various processing by using a recording medium such as a card on which predetermined information is recorded. For example, a conventional image processing device executes image processing corresponding to the predetermined information when the predetermined information is read from the card by a card reader provided in the image forming device. As described above, using the recording medium such as the card allows predetermined processing to be executed without any button operations or with less button operations than in a case where the recording medium is not used, thereby simplifying user's operation. A compound device as an example of a conventional image processing device reads a program for allowing execution of specific image processing from a recording medium and executes the image processing.